Hero
Hero is the twenty-sixth book of the Morphers series. This book concludes the two part battle with the Morphers and Caleb. Synopsis With the Morphers defeated, Caleb and Adam are victorious. Could this be the end of the world as we know it? Plot The story starts with Caleb reflecting about his life before and after he betrayed the Morphers. He had betrayed and eliminated them, sworn to serve Adam, and is preparing a full scale conquest of the world. He concludes his reflection by saying he has absolutely no second thoughts. He leads the Organisms to take over the city and making sure the Morphers are all gone. Suddenly, a group of shadowy figures ambush him. The Organisms open fire, but are quickly destroyed. It is revealed to be the Morphers, who had survived their battle with Caleb. Caleb tries to attack, but is soon overwhelmed by their attacks. Caleb tries to retreat, but Adam tell him that failure is not an option and orders him to keep fighting. Caleb tries to fight back, but is quickly beaten. He asks Adam to help, in which a chimera Organsism, fused with the DNA from the three Organisms from Nemesis, shows up in front of the Morphers. Caleb return to Adam's hideout, to which he is beaten for retreating. Caleb soon realizes the errors of his ways and tries to go back, but is electrocuted as Adam has modified his body in order to possess full control over him should he try to turn against him and tells him this is the price for serving him. The Morphers tries fighting the chimera Organisms and they eventually slay it after a brief struggle. Rachel tries to find Caleb alone, unaware that the other Morphers are following her. She eventually locates Adam's hideout and finds Caleb being abused by Adam. Caleb tells Rachel to kill him to end his suffering. Caleb, through Adam's control, attacks her relentlessly. Caleb keeps pleading Rachel to end his suffering, to which Rachel insists that he always had the freedom to choose what is right or wrong. She manages to evade Caleb's attacks, until Caleb causes part of the building to collapse, trapping her. Adam gives Caleb a blaster to finish Rachel off. Rachel tells Caleb to stop, but Caleb states that it is too late. Before he could pull the trigger, the other Morphers arrive and tells him to stop. Rachel manages to finally convince Caleb that it's never too late to change. Caleb apologizes and then fires the blaster at Adam. Caleb engages several attacks on Adam, until Caleb throws him several feet away. Suddenly, Adam returns and grabs Caleb. Caleb shouts to Adam that he has no control over him and fires at a nearby barrel, which causes an explosion, setting the place on fire. The Morphers tries to evacuate, but are trapped. Rachel tries to convince Caleb to leave with him, but he refuses and telling her it's never too late. They share one last embrace, with the latter telling her that she is the only person he ever loved. Caleb then helps the Morphers escape through an underground tunnel. He then stays at the building, and is apparently killed in the ensuing fire along with Adam. The next day, the Morphers had built a grave for their fallen friend and put a plaque next to it which reads, " A true hero is a hero who never gives up". They then convince Rachel he will be back someday. Morphs used Reuben-Wildcat, Falcon Rachel-Greyhound wolf, Golden eagle, Nick-Lynx Caleb-n/a Noah-Baboon, Category:Morphers Category:Books Category:Books narrated by Rachel Category:Books narrated by Caleb